


Vers de nouveaux horizons

by Ploum



Category: Anastasia (1997)
Genre: Cauchemars, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nouvelle vie, Réflexions sur son avenir
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ploum/pseuds/Ploum
Summary: Post-film. Anya et Dimitri ont passé une merveilleuse semaine à Paris, mais peu à peu, l’allégresse de la victoire et du tourisme en amoureux s’estompe. Les rêves d’Anya sont tourmentés par des relents de cauchemars. Entre Vladimir qui vit sa romance parfaite avec Sophie et les devoirs de Grande Duchesse d’Anya qui se familiarise avec sa nouvelle vie, Dimitri se demande ce qu’il va faire maintenant qu’il n’est plus un petit escroc.





	Vers de nouveaux horizons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ychantilly](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ychantilly).

> Crédits : L'univers et les personnages d'Anastasia appartiennent à la Fox Animation Studios. Cet OS a été écrit en réponse à un défi posté par ychantilly au sein de la communauté Obscur-échange sur Live Journal, session 2019.  
Seule l'histoire est issue de mon imagination et m'appartient de ce fait.

– La vue est magnifique, n’est-ce pas ?

La cathédrale Notre-Dame se dressait au-delà de la berge en hauteur, bien que le niveau du fleuve fût assez élevé en cette saison. Autour se dressaient différents immeubles qui l’auréolaient et qui, par leur relative simplicité, faisaient ressortir toute la magnificence du monument historique séculaire. Un chef d’œuvre architectural comme l’on n’en construisait plus beaucoup à leur époque et qui avait traversé les époques et le temps. 

Dimitri la contempla plus en détail. Il jouissait davantage de la présence d’Anya contre lui et de sa tête calée au creux de son épaule mais il ne le lui dit pas. Ils auraient pu se trouver n’importe où qu’il se serait senti bien ainsi, dans la position qu’ils avaient adoptée.

– Oui, elle est magnifique.

Jamais Dimitri n’aurait cru un jour faire une balade en péniche en tant que riche touriste et pourtant, il en avait fréquenté ainsi quelques-uns au cours de la semaine écoulée et le voilà à bord de l’un d’eux qui voguait sur les flots de la Seine. Du fait de la richesse dont Anya disposait désormais, ils avaient eu des places de choix sur un bateau privé et de fait, leur tranquillité était assurée. Depuis leur victoire sur Raspoutine une semaine plus tôt, ils avaient passé l’essentiel de leur temps à visiter Paris et ses différentes merveilles. Les portes s’ouvraient aisément sur le passage de la Grande Duchesse. L’allégresse et l’enthousiasme de la découverte, autant de la cité que de leur propre couple naissant, avaient rendu ces journées merveilleuses. Dimitri aurait souhaité que ce sentiment perdurât mais en lui-même, il sentait qu’il s’estompait peu à peu et que c’était également le cas pour Anya. La réalité revenait hanter leurs esprits ; que faire à présent qu’ils avaient gagné, qu’Anya n’était plus une pauvre orpheline et lui-même un simple escroc ? Il n’en avait aucune idée. Pour le moment ils louaient un appartement dans Paris et vivaient de l’argent que Sophie, la cousine de la grand-mère d’Anya, leur accordait sans limite car eux-mêmes n’en étaient pas pourvus – malgré leur fuite, ils continuaient de la voir ainsi que Vladimir. Cependant, il n’était pas envisageable que la situation perdurât ainsi, alors que feraient-ils ? Où iraient-ils ? Même s’ils étaient supposés être des _amants en fugue_, Anya restait héritière et avait des difficultés à tourner le dos à cette vie. Pas qu’elle tînt particulièrement à cette dernière mais parce que ces responsabilités lui incombaient à elle seule. Elle était la dernière après sa grand-mère. Mais lui, où figurerait-il dans ce tableau ?

Une douce musique s’éleva dans les airs, accordant à leur promenade des allures plus angéliques encore. Dimitri n’évoqua pas de vive voix ces soucis, ne souhaitant pas interrompre l’harmonie et le calme de ces instants. Ils auraient tout le temps de s’en préoccuper par la suite, peut-être lorsqu’ils seraient rentrés dans leurs appartements.

– Tu sais ce que tu comptes faire ensuite ?

– Pardon ?

La cathédrale était derrière eux désormais et d’autres joyaux se révélaient à leurs yeux émerveillés – surtout à ceux d’Anya. Lui en profita moins, distrait par la question de la jeune femme. Il voulut baisser la tête mais ne la vit pas davantage alors il cessa, car elle ne quitta pas elle-même sa propre position.

– Nous ne pouvons vivre indéfiniment de l’argent de Sophie et de mon côté… elle m’a évoqué les devoirs de mon statut sans entrer dans les détails. Je ne sais pas… ce que cela représente d’être Grande Duchesse, la charge qui incombe à ce titre. Je ne sais pas si je saurais –

– Tu assureras, ne t’inquiète pas, la rassura-t-il avec un sourire. Regarde tout ce que nous t’avons déjà appris et le temps qu’il t’a suffi pour cela ; tu apprends vite. C’est presque comme si… non, tu es _née_ pour cela. Ne t’inquiète pas tant à ce sujet, tu n’es pas livrée à toi-même. Sophie te guidera jusqu’à ce que tu sois prête et te dira quoi faire. Ta grand-mère te soutient également, où qu’elle soit en ce moment. Et je serai là moi aussi.

_De toute façon, ce ne sera pas difficile de te suivre puisque je n’ai d’attache nulle part_. C’était autant une bonne chose qu’une mauvaise. Qu’allait-il donc faire tout ce temps ? Il n’était pas noble comme elle, il n’était qu’un roturier et il n’appartenait pas à ce monde-là. Anya se redressa à cet instant et croisa son regard. Elle lui sourit.

– Merci…

Elle retourna dans ses bras et il l’enlaça. Il cala distraitement son menton contre le sommet de son crâne en même temps qu’il réfléchissait. Vraiment, il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’un escroc comme lui pouvait devenir dans une telle situation.

L’avenir lui réserverait sans doute quelques surprises, bonnes ou mauvaises…

**

– Je vais informer Madame de votre venue.

– Merci.

La servante disparut derrière la grande porte qu’elle referma derrière elle. Dimitri hésita à rester debout mais Anya, qui avait déjà pris place sur l’un des canapés, lui fit signe de la rejoindre. Il obtempéra et s’assit près d’elle, moins pour gagner du confort que par inquiétude pour elle. Malgré ses efforts pour le masquer, Anya était un peu plus pâle que d’habitude et ses traits étaient tirés. Ses épaules étaient basses et traduisaient une langueur qui ne lui était pas coutumière. Elle accusait une fatigue que Dimitri savait être due non pas à des efforts particuliers mais à une mauvaise nuit peuplée de cauchemars. Il l’avait entendue crier et l’avait vue s’agiter. Malgré tout, lorsqu’elle s’était réveillée et qu’il lui avait demandé ce qu’il en était, après s’être efforcée de la calmer, Anya lui avait répondu que ce n’était rien, seulement un cauchemar. Il la croyait mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de s’en inquiéter. Un seul isolé passerait encore, mais s’ils se répétaient ? Sa vie était suffisamment peuplée de drames pour qu’elle restât traumatisée des années durant. La rupture de son amnésie n’était que récente et elle était susceptible d’en subir les contrecoups d’un moment à un autre.

Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et la regarda dans les yeux.

– Anya, tu es sûre que ça va aller ?

Elle acquiesça.

– Bien sûr. Pourquoi cela n’irait-il pas ? Il s’agit de Sophie !

– Je ne parle pas de Sophie, je parle de toi. Tu es fatiguée.

– Ce n’est pas grave, je dormirai un peu tout à l’heure, rétorqua-t-elle en agitant la main pour appuyer ses propos. Tu t’inquiètes beaucoup trop, tu sais, ce n’était qu’un cauchemar.

Dimitri ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais il fut interrompu par la main d’Anya qui vint se poser contre sa joue. Elle le contempla quelques secondes avec douceur avant de poursuivre :

– Ce n’était qu’un cauchemar, Dimitri, comme tout le monde peut en avoir. A vrai dire, je serais incapable de te le raconter car je ne m’en rappelle presque plus. Mais ce n’est qu’un cauchemar, insista-t-elle ; je vais m’en remettre. Il me suffira d’une sieste ou, au pire, je dormirai mieux cette nuit !

– Anya…

Il aurait voulu protester mais ne savait pas quoi dire. Après tout elle avait raison mais son passé lui donnait un mauvais pressentiment. Si cela durait, comment agiraient-ils ? Anya avait suffisamment souffert pour ne pas en souffrir plus encore durant son sommeil.

– Ana, ma chérie !

La femme qui venait d’apparaitre gloussa en les apercevant ensemble et les deux jeunes gens reculèrent, les joues rouges. Ils se retournèrent vers cette dernière, accompagnée de la même servante qui était partie la chercher. L’hôtesse de ces lieux, Sophie. Ce jour, elle portait une longue robe mauve accompagnée d’un foulard et le tout lui allait à ravir. Ils se levèrent pour la saluer et Dimitri lui fit un baise-main en complimentant sa tenue.

– Voyons, vous allez me faire rougir ! s’exclama-t-elle, les joues effectivement rouges de plaisir, en agitant sa main comme pour s’éventer. Mais entrez, entrez donc, que me voilà impolie !

– Merci ! Et il n’y a là aucun mal.

Sophie les introduisit dans son boudoir pour plus d’intimité. Elle les invita à s’installer dans les fauteuils présents dans la pièce. Leurs regards tombèrent sur les hautes fenêtres de la pièce encore closes qui donnaient sur la barrière d’un balcon inexistant. La vue s’ouvrait sur Paris elle-même et ses habitations ; la Tour Eiffel était visible au-dessus des toitures, du moins son sommet pointu. Le temps était encore un peu gris et sombre à cette heure mais la ville restait magnifique, ponctué de myriades de points lumineux aux fenêtres comme autant de lampes allumées. Ils entendaient à peine les bruits générés par les voitures et les gens qui envahissaient déjà les rues et qu’eux-mêmes avaient quitté une dizaine de minutes plus tôt. Paris, la Ville Lumière, bourdonnait en son sein très tôt le matin ; la vie ne s’y arrêtait presque jamais. Seules les heures les plus profondes de la nuit voyaient ses rues presque désertes.

– Vladimir n’est pas avec vous ? demanda Anya avec curiosité.

Dimitri s’était posé la même question et avait hésité à l’énoncer de vive voix. Son vieil ami fréquentait Sophie depuis la défaite de Raspoutine et de fait, il ne l’avait que rarement vu durant cette semaine – il fallait dire que lui-même s’était retrouvé l’essentiel de son temps avec sa compagne et qu’il n’en aurait pas accordé davantage à son ami. Ce qu’il devenait était un parfait mystère si ce n’était qu’il filait le parfait amour et qu’il en était très heureux.

Sophie rougit à la mention de son amant et porta une main à sa joue, un sourire bienheureux aux lèvres. Cela suffisait au jeune couple à comprendre que dans tous les cas, nul nuage ne se profilait sur leur horizon.

– Il est sorti pour le moment, il avait quelques détails à régler.

Ils acquiescèrent sans demander d’informations supplémentaires tandis qu’elle-même prit place dans l’un des fauteuils. Elle ordonna à sa servante d’apporter les boissons.

– Alors, que me désirez-vous ?

– C’est moi qui ai désiré vous voir, répondit Anya, concernant ce que vous m’aviez dit au sujet de mes devoirs de Grande Duchesse.

Sophie en parut étonnée. Elle avait pensé qu’Anastasia s’y intéresserait plus tard – ou jamais, pour savourer la présence de l’homme qu’elle aimait qui n’avait que peu de chance d’être accepté comme son compagnon. Ni elle ni sa grand-mère ne la pressaient en rien ; sa réapparition n’était pas encore connue du public. Elles lui laissaient le choix de la vie qu’elle désirait avoir et comptaient assurer son avenir, quel qu’il fût.

– Oui ? Je t’écoute.

– Qu’en est-il exactement et que dois-je faire ?

Sophie agita la main devant tant d’empressement et sourit. Les boissons arrivèrent à cet instant et elle attrapa le verre que la servante lui tendait avant de se tourner vers ses invités pour leur en offrir un à leur tour. 

– Rien ne presse, ne t’inquiète pas… surtout après tout ce qu’il s’est passé. Avez-vous passé une bonne semaine ?

– Oui, merveilleuse ! répondit-elle avec engouement avant de se calmer et de poursuivre d’un ton teinté de gêne : Cependant… nous vous remercions pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous mais la situation ne peut perdurer ainsi, nous ne souhaitons pas –

– Il n’y a aucun mal à cela, rassurez-vous, répliqua Sophie en balayant ses paroles d’un geste de la main. Prenez cela comme des vacances à mes frais, vous l’avez bien mérité tous les deux. Je suis heureuse de voir que vous avez su en profiter au maximum.

Sophie jeta une œillade vers Dimitri pour lui adresser un sourire complice auquel il ne sut que répondre avant d’arborer une mine plus sérieuse et de continuer sur sa lancée :

– Mais effectivement, il te faudra être introduite à la cour et préparée à la prise de tes fonctions. Vlad et Dimitri ont déjà fait un travail remarquable dans ton éducation mais ce ne sera pas suffisant pour prétendre à un tel titre. Ne t’inquiète pas pour cela ; je me chargerai de te préparer à tes devoirs et de t’introduire dans ce monde qui est désormais le tien. J’assurerai le reste de ton éducation et je…

Dimitri n’écouta pas la suite de ce monologue, qui expliquait à Anya de quoi seraient faits ses prochains jours, à présent que la réalité les rattrapait tous deux. Sa gorge se noua. Tant de choses s’étaient produites et il en était presque venu à oublier qu’elle était en réalité une princesse… et lui un simple escroc et un ancien serviteur, un simple employé de cuisine. Il n’appartenait pas à ce monde-là. Leur histoire était-elle réellement possible dans ses conditions ou leur amour était-il voué à l’échec du fait de leurs statuts respectifs ? Les raisons pour refuser leur union étaient aisées à deviner.

Et dans tous les cas, qu’allait-il donc faire ?

**

– Mais qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? C’est n’importe quoi !

Dimitri poussa un soupir. Indignée, Anya s’était dressée de son fauteuil et à présent, elle se tenait à quelques pas de lui, le regard déterminé et les poings serrés.

– Anya, tu sais que c’est impossible ; tu es Grande Duchesse à présent et moi je suis toujours… juste un homme du peuple. Je n’appartiens pas à ce monde-là, personne ne m’y acceptera.

– Si, ils le feront, rétorqua-t-elle d’une voix grondante, ou ils le devront. Je ne suis pas en passe de devenir Impératrice et grand-mère, qui est souveraine, acceptera sûrement notre couple après ce que tu as fait pour nous. Surtout qu’elle doit déjà s’en douter en vérité, avec ma lettre.

– Ta lettre ?

– Oui, pour lui dire que nous nous reverrons bientôt à Paris. Elle a forcément compris que je restais avec toi ou doit le soupçonner. Sophie et Vladimir vivent leur propre romance au grand jour et personne n’en dit rien non plus !

– Parce qu’elle appartient à de la famille éloignée, les gens y prêtent moins attention.

– Peu importe ! s’agaça-t-elle. Je me fiche de l’opinion des gens à ce sujet, c’est de ma vie dont il s’agit. Je t’aime, Dimitri. Je te l’ai déjà dit. Et si, dans le pire des cas, on chercherait à me contraindre à te repousser et à épouser un homme de plus haute naissance, alors je partirais ; je quitterais définitivement ce monde pour rester avec toi. Pour eux, j’étais morte jusqu’à il y a peu de toute façon, je préfère encore disparaitre de nouveau plutôt que de me faire dicter qui je dois aimer et épouser !

Ce dernier argument émut particulièrement le jeune homme. Il aurait donné n’importe quoi pour rester avec elle mais il ne désirait pas être un poids mort pour elle ou que sa présence lui fît défaut. Qu’elle fût prête à tout quitter, notamment la famille qu’elle venait tout juste de retrouver, était sans doute la plus belle chose qu’il pouvait entendre même si, en son for intérieur, il priait pour qu’elle ne se retrouvât pas confrontée à un choix aussi cornélien. Dans un cas comme dans l’autre elle en souffrirait et il ne le désirait pas le moins du monde.

Anya s’approcha de lui jusqu’à poser ses mains sur sa poitrine. Ses yeux le suppliaient presque de ne pas l’abandonner et le cœur du jeune homme se serra à cette vision. Etait-ce vraiment ce qu’elle pensait qu’il était en train de dire ? Jamais il ne l’abandonnerait ! Même dans l’ombre, il lui dédierait sa vie et mettrait tout en œuvre pour faire son bonheur, même si ce devait être sans lui.

Il porta sa main jusqu’à la joue de sa compagne et la caressa un instant tandis qu’il contemplait ses traits. Dans son mouvement, sa coiffure s’était défaite et une mèche de cheveux s’était glissée sur son visage. Il la replaça derrière son oreille. Elle était si belle… il avait l’impression de ne pas la mériter, autant par sa naissance que par ce qu’il avait été – un petit escroc.

– Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire, je ne comptais pas te quitter, la rassura-t-il en plantant son regard dans le sien. Même si je dois rester dans l’ombre et que je –

– Tu n’as pas à le faire, le coupa-t-elle d’une voix assurée. J’assume d’être avec toi. Je _veux_ être avec toi. Et avec personne d’autre. Tu n’as pas à te cacher pour essayer de ne pas me faire de l’ombre, comme si ta présence me porterait préjudice.

Sur ces mots elle se pressa contre lui et l’enlaça, tout en posant sa tête contre sa poitrine. Dimitri referma ses bras sur elle. Il ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait plus imaginer sa vie sans elle. Il ne…

L’horloge sonna les coups de sept heures du soir à cet instant. Anya s’écarta un peu de lui et après avoir vu l’heure, elle s’en éloigna brusquement. Il la regarda s’agiter sans comprendre tandis qu’elle se précipitait pour changer sa toilette.

– M-mais que fais-tu ?

– Mon cours du soir ! Sophie souhaite m’apprendre les bases de…

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans les froissements des tissus qu’elle secouait et les claquements des portes de placard qu’elle mettait à rude épreuve. Dimitri se figea. Si tôt ? Elles ne perdaient pas de temps. Ce devait être un cours où elle devait soigner sa présentation pour se changer ainsi – ou au contraire, peut-être pas.

Elle ressortit de sa chambre vêtue d’une nouvelle robe, plus simple que la précédente mais à la jupe plus large et plus souple. Ce n’était pas tant l’aspect que l’aisance de ses mouvements qui était recherché dans ce cas-là. Sans doute Sophie lui avait-elle dit d’agir ainsi par simplicité. Malgré tout, elle lui allait à ravir.

Il n’eut pas le temps de la complimenter sur sa tenue qu’elle vint l’embrasser sur les lèvres avant de s’enfuir vers la sortie.

– A tout à l’heure !

Il resta bêtement planté là, stupéfait alors que la porte claquait devant lui. Sophie vivait dans un appartement à quelques pas de là, il n’y avait donc nul besoin de l’accompagner. Il se rendit auprès de la fenêtre et la suivit du regard dans la rue, jusqu’à ce qu’elle disparût sous le porche du hall qui menait audit appartement. Il resta calé dans cette position pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle allait entrer dans le monde des grands et des puissants et lui était toujours là.

Et qu’allait-il faire, lui, pendant ce temps, à part attendre ?

**

Dimitri soupira et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il était essentiellement gris mais un ciel bleu pâle perçait par endroits, leur accordant un peu plus de lumière qu’espéré avec un tel temps. Le mérite était qu’il faisait plutôt doux en ce jour, ils n’avaient pas à se plaindre à ce sujet. Il reporta son regard sur la ruelle dans laquelle il se trouvait et sur les bâtiments qui l’entouraient. Il était toujours dans le quartier où se situaient leurs actuels appartements ainsi que celui de Sophie et de fait, ils étaient plutôt chics et bien entretenus. L’heure était encore précoce et peu de monde, comparé aux heures de cohue, déambulaient dans les rues de Paris. Malgré tout, il se trouvait déjà seul ; Anya était très prise ces derniers jours par Sophie et par les hommes et les femmes que cette dernière avait désignés pour se charger de l’éducation de la jeune femme concernant sa nouvelle vie de Grande Duchesse, et sa première leçon de la journée commençait assez tôt. Elles se déroulaient jusqu’au soir et Anya était généralement si fatiguée que depuis, ils ne faisaient pas beaucoup de choses ensemble. Ils s’efforçaient surtout de passer le peu de temps qui leur était accordé entre eux, en toute intimité, plutôt que de sortir. Son meilleur ami Vladimir, lui, était tant pris par sa romance avec Sophie qu’il ne le croisait que de manière anecdotique, à peine davantage qu’Anya. Tous deux se trouvaient donc très occupés. Et lui, que faisait-il ? Il errait sans but dans les rues de Paris à réfléchir sur sa vie actuelle et à se demander ce qu’il allait en faire, encore.

C’était pourtant simple : personne ne lui demandait des comptes ou de travailler dur pour avoir le droit de rester aux côtés d’Anya et de profiter des jouissances dont bénéficiait la jeune femme. Sans doute parce qu’il avait refusé sa récompense et qu’indirectement, les deux femmes estimaient qu’il le méritait. Il lui serait presque facile de vivre oisivement aux crochets d’Anya et de sa famille et de profiter de leur fortune. C’était ce dont il avait rêvé avant, lorsqu’il n’était qu’un escroc, accumuler de l’argent pour avoir la vie idéale_,_ sans boulot ni tracas. Pourtant, en ce jour, cette idée, qui était la plus facile à mettre en pratique tant que personne ne rétorquait sur la légitimité de sa présence, le rebutait. Ce n’était pas tant un éventuel dégoût pour ce type de conduite qui en était responsable ; en d’autres circonstances et avec d’autres personnes, il n’aurait pas eu autant de scrupules. Cependant, c’était différent ici car il aimait Anya et par égard pour elle, il ne souhaitait pas s’abaisser à cela. De ce fait, il se devait de se trouver une activité. Et puis, il y avait tout simplement l’ennui, aussi.

Cependant, il n’était qu’un roturier sans le sou ou presque, ancien escroc et sans véritable éducation. Il avait appris énormément de choses de lui-même, notamment lorsqu’il était ancien domestique en tant qu’employé de cuisine chez les Romanov. C’était d’ailleurs grâce à cette expérience qu’il avait réussi à former Anya de sorte qu’elle pût donner l’illusion d’être elle-même, mais cela n’avait rien d’officiel. Et que ferait-il de ce genre de talents qu’il n’avait, jusque-là, pas utilisé à bon escient ? Il n’avait aucun diplôme et n’avait reçu aucune formation particulière. A part de basses besognes où cela n’était pas nécessaire, beaucoup de choses lui étaient fermées. Cela ne lui plaisait déjà pas – il aspirait à des travaux qui amenaient à plus de reconnaissance – mais ne risquait-il pas de faire davantage d’ombre à sa compagne en l’affligeant non seulement d’un roturier mais également d’un individu dans les plus basses strates de la société ? Elle avait bien d’autres choses à penser pour qu’il l’encombrât de ces soucis supplémentaires.

Il avait hésité à en parler à son ami Vladimir mais il n’en avait pas eu l’occasion. Ce dernier l’aiderait, il en était sûr, si seulement il savait quoi faire. A Anya aussi, pour savoir ce qu’elle en pensait mais avec son train de vie actuel, plus qu’intense, et sa fatigue croissante liée en partie à cela mais surtout à ses cauchemars, il ne se sentait pas en droit de le faire ; elle avait ses propres soucis à gérer. L’inquiétude le regagna aussitôt – ses cauchemars. Ils hantaient ses nuits et empoisonnaient ses journées, autant par la fatigue que par les tourments qu’ils causaient. Anya refusait toujours d’en parler mais Dimitri savait que cela avait à voir avec tous les événements qui s’étaient enchainés et les souvenirs qui s’étaient débloqués quelques semaines plus tôt et qui étaient revenus à elle d’un bloc, sans crier gare et sans qu’elle n’y fût préparée psychologiquement. Elle avait du mal à s’en remettre. Lui s’efforçait d’être présent pour elle et de la soulager mais il n’était pas sûr de connaitre le véritable moyen. Existait-il seulement une façon de l’apaiser ou seul le temps était-il capable de guérir ses blessures ?

**

Anya se réveilla brusquement dans un cri qui fit sursauter Dimitri et l’arracha tout autant qu’elle de son sommeil. Il redressa le buste et cligna des yeux, hébété, autant pour se dégager des dernières brumes de sommeil que pour s’accoutumer à l’obscurité environnante. Evidemment, ne se trouvant pas dans la même pièce que la jeune femme, il ne vit rien dans la sienne. Une fois l’esprit suffisamment réveillé pour comprendre ce qu’il se passait, il se leva et quitta précipitamment sa chambre pour gagner celle d’Anya. Il toqua mais personne ne lui répondit ; il n’entendit que des halètements, lui confirmant qu’elle s’y trouvait toujours mais qu’elle n’était sans doute pas consciente de sa présence. Il décida d’entrer bien qu’elle n’eût pas signifié son accord.

Sans surprise, il trouva la pièce plongée dans la pénombre ; une partie du rideau était ouvert, laissant filtrer un filet de lumière par l’interstice qu’il dégageait, le peu que fournissaient la lune et les étoiles. Une silhouette sombre était assise en une position prostrée sur le lit et les halètements provenaient de là. Des reflets soulignaient la chevelure brune d’Anya, un peu décoiffée. Dimitri se sentit rougir en s’apercevant qu’elle n’était couverte que d’une chemise de nuit légère mais il passa outre en apercevant ensuite ses traits contractés en un masque douloureux. Sa détresse était palpable. Il se rapprocha d’elle jusqu’à s’asseoir près d’elle sans un mot puis il l’enlaça. Lentement, la jeune femme prit conscience de son environnement et se calma. _Juste un cauchemar, encore une fois_. Après plusieurs expirations rapides, elle finit par exhaler profondément, s’enjoignant à se calmer, puis elle referma les yeux, lasse, tandis que son rythme cardiaque diminuait lui aussi. Dimitri la laissa faire, se contentant de demeurer présent contre elle, la soutenant de sa présence muette. Il se sentait tellement impuissant face à ce à quoi elle était confrontée… Si seulement il savait ce qu’il en était exactement. Il s’en doutait mais ressentait le besoin d’en avoir confirmation, tout en nourrissant l’espoir qu’il y eût quelque chose de possible à faire sans que ce ne fût tellement le cas. Cependant, contre lui Anya ne parlait pas, se contentant de sa chaleur bienfaisante pour l’aider à se reprendre. Dimitri poussa un léger soupir désolé. Combien de temps encore cette situation durerait-elle ? Serait-elle en mesure de tenir seule le temps que cela disparût ou qu’elle le chassât elle-même ?

— Anya…

Anya frissonna et Dimitri en ressentit les effets sur sa propre poitrine. Elle garda le silence, dans l’attente.

— Quels sont ces cauchemars qui te hantent ?

Anya baissa légèrement la tête sans répondre.

— Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais. Cela dure depuis des jours, je sais que ces cauchemars n’ont rien d’anodin. Cela a-t-il à voir avec ton combat contre Raspoutine ? Tes souvenirs de la mort de ta famille qui affluent ?

Il y avait tant de choses dans sa vie qui avaient de quoi laisser des séquelles et elle était si jeune. La tristesse s’empara de lui. Elle n’avait pas mérité cela et elle ne méritait pas de souffrir de ces fantômes du passé – mais rien n’était simple.

Anya ouvrit les lèvres et aucun son n’en sortit dans un premier temps. Elle ravala sa salive avant de rouvrir ses lèvres pour souffler :

— Je…

Elle hésita, cherchant une manière de formuler sa réponse et à savoir si elle réfutait ses paroles ou si elle assumait son état. L’écrin de lassitude qui vint peser sur ses épaules la décida.

— … Un peu des deux, je crois.

Il n’eut pas de réponse plus précise. Dimitri hocha la tête et ne la pressa pas d’autres questions. Après tout, il s’en était douté ; c’était son passé et c’était quelque chose qui ne s’effacerait jamais et sur lequel il n’avait aucune influence. Il était incapable de faire quoi que ce fût pour elle, si ce n’était la soutenir. Le passé était révolu. Même partir loin et essayer de lui détourner l’esprit ne suffirait pas. C’était à Anya de s’en remettre à présent.

Lui ne pouvait que lui signifier qu’il serait toujours là pour elle, coûte que coûte.

Aucun autre mot ne fut prononcé. Anya finit par s’endormir contre Dimitri qui, perdu dans ses pensées, s’en rendit compte avec un peu de retard. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui avant de la rallonger avec soin, en faisant attention à ne pas la réveiller. Il se leva et s’écarta du matelas pour remettre correctement les draps sur Anya, les traits empreints de douceur tournés vers elle. Une fois ceci fait, il resta encore un peu malgré tout pour la contempler, drapé dans le silence environnant. Non, il ne lui causerait pas davantage de soucis ; Anya en avait suffisamment vécu pour l’en embarrasser. Il assumerait seul les siens.

Les questionnements et les doutes n’étaient en rien comparables à sa souffrance.

**

Dimitri grimpa les marches d’escalier d’un pas peu pressé. Il était dans les temps et il savait que généralement, Anya finissait ses cours un peu plus tard que les heures prévues. Il arriva devant la porte des appartements de Sophie et frappa avant d’attendre, engoncé dans un silence poli. Une servante vint lui ouvrir après quelques secondes et l’invita d’un geste à rester dans le hall jusqu’à ce qu’on vînt le chercher. Il obtempéra et il se retrouva bientôt seul. Il s’adossa au mur avant de croiser les jambes et les mains et attendit. Pour ne pas changer.

L’ennui le saisit rapidement comme tous les jours précédents. Ses journées se résumaient pour ainsi dire à ce seul mot depuis quelques temps, lui qui avait eu l’habitude d’une vie bien plus palpitante – et parfois il en venait presque à regretter cette époque. S’il n’y avait pas eu Anya… il serait sans doute le même qu’à l’époque. Etait-ce un bien ou un mal ? Pour les victimes de ses escroqueries, sans doute un bien mais pour lui ? Il ne savait pas ce qu’il devenait et cela allait finir par l’inquiéter. Qu’allait-il donc devenir ? Passerait-il le restant de sa vie à se demander ce qu’il faisait là et s’il y avait réellement sa place comme l’affirmait si bien sa compagne ?

_Non, je ne tiendrais pas si longtemps ainsi. _

Quel que fût son choix, il viendrait à un moment ou à un autre, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Sa vie avait toujours été pleines d’incertitudes mais pas de ce type-là et de cette sorte, il ne les supportait pas. Mais pour l’heure son avenir lui apparaissait terriblement flou.

— Dimitri !

Le jeune homme fut saisi d’un léger sursaut et il leva la tête pour croiser le regard de Sophie. Elle était rayonnante dans sa robe du jour aux différents tons de rose et un air enjoué et curieux transpirait de son visage. Il se redressa pour la saluer et lui fit un baise-main.

— Dame Sophie.

— Ne soyez pas si protocolaire, voyons ! gloussa Sophie, malgré tout ravie par la politesse du jeune homme. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

A son ton, il devinait qu’elle l’avait déjà compris et s’en amusait quelque peu. Un maigre sourire vint élever la commissure de ses lèvres.

— J’attends Anya après la fin de son cours.

Sophie acquiesça puis plissa les yeux alors qu’elle l’observait plus longuement. Elle finit par lâcher :

— Je vous trouve un air assez soucieux, mon ami. Un problème ?

Dimitri se raidit.

— Non, Madame, pas que je sache.

Sophie ne fut pas dupe mais ne protesta pas. Elle réfléchit quelques instants avant de lui désigner la porte de ses appartements privés et de l’inviter à l’y suivre. Dimitri hésita.

— Anya doit –

— Elle ne sortira pas avant un petit moment, n’ayez crainte. A moins que vous ne préfériez vous ennuyer ici plutôt que de subir ma compagnie ?

Dimitri céda et suivit Sophie à l’intérieur de ses appartements. Ils s’introduisirent dans un petit salon de taille relativement modeste mais richement meublé. Deux fauteuils les y attendaient et ils y prirent place sous l’injonction de Sophie. Dimitri ne s’intéressa que brièvement à la décoration avant de ré-adopter un air pensif. Sophie en fut intriguée. Habituellement, il gardait mieux un air de circonstance mais à cet instant, il ne songeait même pas à effectuer cet effort.

— Dimitri ? Etes-vous sûr qu’il n’y a rien, véritablement ?

— Pardon ?

Sophie dut se répéter, confrontée à l’air rempli d’incompréhension de Dimitri. Ses traits se tendirent mais il commença par nier en faisant semblant de rien. Sophie n’en crut rien et le lui fit bien savoir :

— Je sais ce que je vois, Dimitri. Est-ce à cause d’Anastasia ?

— Quoi ? Mais non ! Anya n’a strictement rien à voir !

Sophie sourit. Dimitri comprit alors que sa réponse traduisait effectivement qu’il avait un souci. Il se mordit les lèvres. Fichu.

— Donc ?

— Anya… Elle a des cauchemars, vous savez ?

Le visage de Sophie se ferma.

— Oui. Elle m’en a parlé – sous mon insistance. Je vous avoue ne pas savoir quoi faire à ce sujet, à part la soutenir et attendre… mais est-ce là votre seul souci ?

Il ne dit rien, enfermé dans un silence obstiné, espérant que peut-être cela la dissuaderait de poursuivre et qu’elle abandonnerait cette idée. Là encore il n’en fut rien ; elle conserva un petit sourire et un regard qui le poussait à céder. Il roula des yeux puis céda, une fois encore.

— En vérité… c’est davantage une préoccupation qu’un véritable problème. Je ne sais pas si cela vaut vraiment la peine d’en discuter.

— Vu votre tête et comment cela a l’air de vous tracasser, je pense que ça l’est, bien au contraire.

Dimitri hocha la tête puis réfléchit un instant. Si Sophie s’en était aperçue et qu’elle persistait dans son hypothèse, Anya le pourrait tout autant qu’elle et elle n’avait pas besoin de cela en ce moment. Il savait qu’elle s’en soucierait et voudrait l’aider alors même que ses problèmes à elle étaient bien plus importants. Si Sophie était en mesure de l’aider ou tout du moins de lui donner des pistes de réflexion, ce serait toujours bon à prendre car pour le moment, il stagnait.

— C’est juste… vous vous rappelez qu’avant, j’étais un escroc.

Sophie fronça les sourcils.

— Je m’en souviens, Vlad aussi. Vous avez un souci avec un ancien client ou une de vos victimes ?

Dimitri écarquilla les yeux.

— Euh… non. Si ça avait été le cas, il y aurait eu plus de chances que ce soit un véritable problème que juste un simple souci et –

— Dimitri, l’interrompit-elle, avec un sourcil haussé. Qu’en est-il exactement ?

Il soupira.

— Pas grand-chose, c’est juste qu’à présent que je ne suis plus un escroc… je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Sophie prit un air perplexe.

— Vous ne savez pas quoi faire ? répéta-t-elle.

— Non. Je suis d’origine modeste, je n’ai été que domestique et ensuite, je suis devenu un escroc et j’ai monté mes… affaires avec Vlad, si l’on peut dire. Tout ce que je sais, je l’ai appris sur le tas, par la vie que j’ai eue, mais je n’ai jamais reçu de réelle éducation. Anya va être Grande Duchesse… alors je ne sais pas quoi faire. Nous laissera-t-on une chance d’être ensemble ? Elle m’a dit qu’elle me suivrait si l’on refusait que je sois à ses côtés mais j’espère que nous n’en arriverons pas à une telle extrémité. Je souhaite aussi rester avec elle mais cela implique ne pas faire n’importe quoi… mais j’y fais quoi ? Je ne me vois pas me contenter de vivre et de profiter de sa fortune mais je ne suis pas de votre monde et je n’ai rien pour m’y intégrer. Je le connais, je l’ai côtoyé, mais toujours en tant que serviteur, pas en tant que… que compagnon de Grande Duchesse ou d’autre chose.

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres de Sophie.

— Je vois. Pour ce qui est des devoirs de la cour, je peux également me charger de votre éducation, je n’y ai pas pensé mais il est vrai que du fait de son titre, si vous souhaitez demeurer ensemble – et je sais qu’Anya assumera votre relation si elle perdure – vous devez vous comporter comme le compagnon que vous serez, même si vous n’auriez pas forcément de réelle fonction. Il faudra sans doute vous imposer, peut-être seriez-vous obligés de partir si effectivement, la cour s’obstine à vous rejeter mais nous n’en sommes pas encore là. Là-dessus, je pense qu’il vous faudra en discuter avec Marie pour savoir ce qu’il en serait de vous dans ce cas.

— Il est vrai que ce ne serait pas plus mal ; j’avoue ne pas avoir tellement réfléchi à mon statut aux côtés d’Anya, s’il est réellement possible d’en avoir un. Il faudra effectivement que nous en discutions avec elle.

Sophie hocha la tête avant de reprendre :

— Et ensuite… Vous avez songé à vous lancer dans des études ?

Dimitri en resta coi un instant.

— Je… n’y ai jamais réfléchi. Je n’en ai pas les moyens. Et puis pour faire quoi ?

Sophie haussa les épaules.

— Ce que vous voulez. Connaissez-vous seulement toutes les possibilités qu’elles peuvent vous offrir ? Avez-vous des domaines qui vous intéressent en particulier ?

— Je…

Il n’en avait aucune idée, c’était tout un monde qui lui paraissait inaccessible jusque-là et c’était étrange pour lui de l’évoquer ; même les champs d’activité en question lui paraissaient nébuleux. La cuisine et l’escroquerie n’en étaient sans doute pas.

— Et pour ce qui est de l’aspect financier, le souci n’est plus puisque nous sommes là pour prendre en charge les frais, poursuivit Sophie. Enfin, après que vous avez bien réfléchi à ce sujet, nous ne souhaitons pas engager des frais juste pour vous occuper. Je pourrais mander quelqu’un pour vous informer à ce sujet. Ainsi, vous pourriez vous former dans un secteur qui vous plait. En tout cas cela vous donnera sans doute une meilleure idée de votre avenir.

— C’est une proposition intéressante, il est vrai. Je vous en remercie. Vous avez raison, c’est sans doute la meilleure chose à faire.

Il sourit. Oui, il s’agissait sans doute d’une très bonne alternative. Rien que d’y réfléchir l’occuperait et même s’il ne se lançait pas dans des études, il serait davantage fixé quant à son avenir que s’il ne faisait rien.

— Quand serait-il possible de rencontrer cette personne ?


End file.
